Forum:Michael Heise ,Gründer von der Menschenrechtsorganisation PER ASPERA, befindet sich seit 14.Oktober.2007 in U-Haft!
An alle, wichtige Mitteilung! Michael Heise ,Gründer von der Menschenrechtsorganisation PER ASPERA, befindet sich seit 14.Oktober.2007 in U-Haft! Er bitte um unsere Hilfe. Da bereits viele Fragen aufgekommen sind, besonders kritische: "Was für ein Verbrechen hat Michael Heise begangen?", möchte ich diese Frage anschließend klären. Aber zuerst stellte ich mir die Frage, ob ich überhaupt noch ein Statement nach dem Besuch bei der Familie abgeben sollte, da mir die Angewohnheiten der Menschen sich an Schwächeren zu vergreifen, langsam aber sicher zum Halse heraushängt. Besonders erschüttert es mich immer wieder, dass es für die Menschen ein Leichtes ist, jemanden scharf zu kritisieren, vorverurteilen oder anzugreifen, sobald derjenige aus dem Volk kommt. Einer von uns! Einer der genauso darunter leidet, dass in diesem Land Grundgesetze und Menschenrechte zu Gunsten des Kapitals gebrochen werden, dass Kinderarmut immer mehr sichtbar wird, Altersarmut auch steigt, Hungerlöhne gezahlt werden, Menschen wie Vieh verschachert werden und wehe man weigert sich. Schlachtbank!!!!!!!!Unsere Bildung ist am Boden, man muss ja die da oben fördern. Kinder aus dem Volk nehmen den Erhabenen und Erlesenen ja ansonsten die Jobs weg. Firmen, sogenannte Bildungsträger usw., die wie Pilze aus dem Boden schießen, werden gleichzeitig mit Hartz IV gegründet. Viele von denen haben sich gesund gestossen an der Not der Menschen, die durch Hartz IV gezwungen werden, unnötige Massnahmen zu ertragen, unbezahlte Praktikum absolvieren, 1,-- Euro Jobs anzunehmen, sich herumstossen zu lassen, enteignet, gedemütigt und der Willkür mancher Menschen ausgesetzt, die der Teufel in Person sein können. In Pflegeheimen vegetieren alte Menschen dahin, manche müssen Misshandlungen, Beschimpfungen oder sogar einen grausamen Tod hinnehmen. Andere Menschen können dies nicht ertragen und machen ihrem Leben selbst ein Ende. Einsamkeit, Abhängigkeit, Unterwürfigkeit, Demut oder von meiner Sicht aus gesehen, werden Menschen die sich nicht wehren können, einfach in den A.... getreten. Plötzlich bildeten sich Foren, Zusammenschlüsse und jeder wetterte gegen die Agenda 2010. Die Foren ein Kummerkasten für die Opfer. Schnell einloggen und fragen ob man nicht seine ganze Miete bezahlt bekommt oder anderes und dann nichts wie weg. Sorgen von Anderen? Nein, danke!! Wieder andere schimpfen und jammern über die Zustände, jedes Forum, auch dieses schließt sich dem Trend der Medien, möglichst viele Nachrichten, jeden Tag etwas Neues, hier ist etwas passiert, da ist etwas passiert, an. In die Tiefe gehen die Wenigsten. Eine Schlagzeile übertrifft die Andere. Was gestern passierte?? Egal, uninteressant, Neues muss her, da die Sensationslust befriedigt werden muss. Man fühlt sich besser, da es anderen ja schlechter geht wie einem selbst, man beneidet die Menschen mit Reichtum. Jeder will etwas sein, etwas werden, ein kleines Stückchen vom Kuchen abbekommen. Die vorgekaute Mentalität: "Du bist Deutschland" wurde verstanden. Jeder ist sich selbst der Nächste. Hier wird hinterfragt, man traut jedem alles zu. Da will sich jemand bereichern, da will jemand nur im Vordergrund stehen, warum ist jemand verurteilt oder wird verurteilt? Dann ist er doch selbst schuld! Dann hat der doch Dreck am Stecken usw.. Ja niemand hochkommen lassen, damit man sich nicht klein fühlt. Aber den Affen zu machen zur Belustigung der Anderen, indem man sich zur Show stellt wie Zirkustiere, sich fertigmachen läßt, demütigen und entwürdigen läßt, nur damit man einer sogenannten Persönlichkeit nahe sein kann oder wenigstens ein paar Krümelchen abbekommt. Die neueste würdeloseste Show ist der Kampf um einen Job. Man wird vorgeführt, läßt sich niedermachen, schrubbt vor Millionen eine angeblich verschissene Toilette sauber, um einen Handlangerjob als Lehrstelle bei einem Burgergeschäft zu erhalten. Natürlich inbegriffen das Kriechen vor dem Chef und dem Kunden. Würde bitte erst nach der Arbeit. Und wieder verdienen ein paar Kapitalisten an der Not der Menschen. Man führt Jugendliche vor, zeigt, dass diese strohdumm aus unseren Schulen kommen (natürlich mit Abschlusszeugnis) und nicht einmal in der Lage sind einen einfachen Einstellungstest zu bewältigen. Dann kommt seitens der Kapitalisten, die sich geweigert haben, Jugendliche auszubilden, um Geld zu sparen mit Weisheiten daher, die einfach nur frustrierend sind. Man findet keine Fachkräfte in Deutschland! Die Schüler können nicht einmal das Einmaleins usw.. Wessen Schuld ist das??? Die Schuld der Kinder??????? Der Lehrer??????? Der Politiker?????? Die Eltern?????? Die Herkunft?????? Die unmögliche Jugend?????? Die Stars und Sternchen, die angehimmelt werden als wären sie ein Gott?????????? Die angeblichen Berühmtheiten, die sich Hochgeschlafen haben und denken sie sind etwas Besseres????? Nein, jeder der wegschaut, der die Wahrheit nicht sehen will, jeder der sich an der Not bei Anderen abwendet, der diese Gier, Neid, Egoismus, Kaltherzigkeit und Unmenschlichkeit duldet. Jeder der sich an einem Schwächeren vergreift oder attackiert. Warum äußert sich fast niemand, wenn der Staat uns immer mehr ausblutet, die Kapitalisten unsere Arbeitskraft ausnutzen, Politiker vor der Wahl etwas versprechen und es danach nicht halten. Firmen die sich eine goldene Nase an der Not der Menschen verdienen. Eine Bildzeitung mit soviel Macht, dass die Angestellten gezwungen werden, gegen einen höheren Lohn demonstrieren, obwohl Ihnen mit diesen Hungerlöhnen bereits das Wasser bis zum Halse steht? Ein Ackermann Millionen von Euro an dem Finanzamt vorbeischmuggelt und im Vorfeld bereits das Gewinnerzeichen macht, da er den Ausgang des Gerichtsverfahren bereits kennt. Nun ja, er hat sich erwischen lassen, also wird eine kleine Strafe bezahlt. Übrigens nicht einmal 1% des veruntreuten Geldes. Man zahlt und wird nicht vorbestraft. Siehe Kohl, er hat einen Eid geschworen, dass Beste für Deutschland zu tun und dann steht sein Ehrenwort über dem Gesetz. Vorbestraft??? Nein! Schröder stellt mal schnell die Interessen von Gasprom über die des Landes, man straft die Eigenschaft seiner Partei mit Lügen. Sozial christlich bedeuten nichts mehr. Sogar die Grünen verkaufen Ihr Konzept, sobald es um Macht geht. Oder nehmen wir z.B. die SPD, die gegen Kohl angetreten sind, mit einem großem Werbeplakat und einer Lüge???????? "Mit uns erkennt man die Herkunft nicht an den Zähnen" Irgendwie haben die schon recht, da man bald keine mehr hat, wenn man nicht mit Reichtum gesegnet ist. Wo sind da die kritischen, energischen Stimmen, die eine Aufklärung fordern???? Wo sind die Kritiker und Zyniker sobald es gegen die Elite geht. Unserere Bürgermeisterchen, die nicht mehr die Interessen der Bürger vertreten, sondern lieber zertreten, nur um mehr Geld und mehr Macht zu erhalten. Politiker lügen vor der Wahl das Blaue vom Himmel herunter, der Bürgerwille sei sein erkorenes Ziel! Schnell noch ein soziales Problemchen anpacken, ohne wirklich etwas zu verändern, Hauptsache der Wähler wird getäuscht und macht sein Kreuzchen an der richtigen Stelle. Und sobald das Ergebnis feststeht hat man alle Versprechen die man den Wählern gab, vergessen. Bürgerwille, nein, danke! Sie geben sogar offen zu, dass man den Wählern nicht die Wahrheit sagen kann, da man ansonsten nicht gewählt wird. Ist dies nicht Vorspiegelung falscher Tatsachen um sich einen Vorteil zu schaffen? Ist dies nicht Betrug um mehr Macht zu erreichen??? Sind die Erhöhung der Diäten nicht Vorteilsnahme, wenn man predigt, dass die Kassen leer sind und die Bürger den Gürtel enger schnallen sollen???? Verschwendung und Veruntreuung der Steuergelder, ist dies nicht Beschädigung des Vermögens des Volkes???? Sind die Vorspiegelung vor Hartz IV, dass man sich für das Alter absichern sollte und Lebensversicherungen abschließen soll, diese sogar noch durch Steuerbegünstigungen fördert, nicht Vorspiegelung falscher Tatsachen durch Entstellung???? Unterdrückung wahrer Tatsachen, der einen Irrtum der Rentner unterhielt, dass die Renten sicher sind, Betrug??? Ist es nicht Betrug, wenn man die eingezahlten Renten für etwas anderes verwendet, sogar die Ökosteuer mit der Begründung einführt, die Renten müßten abgesichert werden, nicht Vorspiegelung unwahrer Tatsachen und damit Betrug????? Ist es nicht Betrug, wenn man die Arbeitslosenzahlen beschönigt, durch Vorspiegelung falscher entstellter Angaben, einen Irrtum erregt, damit die Menschen wieder mehr Geld ausgeben, damit das Kapital auch noch den letzten Pfennig den armen Menschen aus der Tasche zieht????? Ist es nicht Betrug den Menschen in diesem Land, die Sozialleistungen in Milliardenhöhe, mehr in den Taschen der neu entstandenen Argen und angeblichen fördernden Bildungsstätten versickern, anstatt bei den Menschen anzukommen, die durch eine falsche Politik in die Arbeitslosikeit und somit in die Armut per Gesetz gedrängt werden???? Wird nicht die kleine Gewerkschaft GDL als die Bösen hingestellt, weil diese sich wagen, einen Lohn zu fordern, eine Erhöhung, die eigentlich jedem in diesem Land der arbeitet oder gearbeitet hat zustehen müßte. Seid doch mal ehrlich, sind euch die großen Gewerkschaften mit ihren kitzekleinen Erhöhungen des Lohnes, dass nicht einmal die Inflation, geschweige die Preiserhöhungen auffängt, lieber als eine Gewerkschaft, die genug Mumm hat, sich dafür einzusetzen, dass ein wichtiges Gesetz eingehalten wird, dass besagt, dass die Menschen einen gerechten Lohn für ihre Arbeit erhalten sollen, damit diese Ihre Familie versorgen und sogar am kulturellem Leben teilnehmen können. Anstatt auf die bezahlte Meinungsmache der Kapitalisten zu hören, sollte man sich einmal die Steigerung derb Gewinne und die Gehälter ansehen, anstatt sich wie ein Angsthase, erpressen zu lassen. Übrigens ist der Staat der größte Preistreiber. Besonders gut ist die Politik in Gesetze zu Ungunsten des kleinen Mannes zu machen und zu Gunsten des Kapitals. Grundrechte werden jeden Tag mit Füßen getreten. Wo wird dass Grundgesetz, dass alle gleich sind und behandelt werden sollen, noch zu erkennen??????????? Mann denkt doch nach, bevor ihr euch an den Schwächeren vergreift oder die Menschen in diesem Land für einen Apfel und ein Ei wissentlich vernichtet, als Handlanger der Kapitalisten ohne Gewissen!!!! Falls Sie bis hier sich überhaupt die Mühe gemacht haben alles durchzulesen, können wir nun zur Beantwortung der Frage, was Michael Heise angelastet wird kommen: Michael Heise wird vorgeworfen, dass er Betrug in mehreren Fällen begangen hat. Der Haftbefehl wurde ausgestellt, weil laut Amtsgericht Karlsruhe Fluchtgefahr bestehen würde. Michael Heise wurde am 22. Februar 2007 dieses Jahres zu 2 Jahren Haft auf Bewährung verurteilt, obwohl er bereits zu dem damaligen Zeitpunkt verdächtigt wurde, sich erneut strafbar durch Betrug gemacht zu haben. Leider, ich kann nur sagen leider, hat sich Michael Heise seit dem Februar 2007 mit vielen Ämtern, Politikern und Gerichten zugunsten Gerechtigkeit in diesem Land eingesetzt. Damit macht man sich keine Freunde bei den Machthabenen. Besonders wenn einige Dinge gegen das Kapital gerichtet war. In diesem Land zählt das Kapital mehr, als ein Mensch. Vielleicht war sogar die Vorgehungsweise seitens Michael Heise nicht ganz korrekt. Aber Bernd hat es bereits sehr gut erfaßt, was eigentlich dazu geführt hat, dass Michael Heise erst 7 Monate später, obwohl alle Tatsachen bereits im Februar 2007 auf dem Tisch lagen, plötzlich einen Haftbefehl wegen Fluchtgefahr angeordnet bekam. Mir liegt der Haftbefehl in Kopie vor und besonders interessant ist , dass die Ermittlungen der Kriminalpolizei Speyer zwar ergaben, dass Michael Heise eine Reise nach Paraguay plannte, jedoch konnte im Rahmen einer aus anderem Anlass durchgeführten Begehung der Wohnung von Michael Heise, am 31.08.2007 keine Auffälligkeiten festgestellt werden. Auf Grund plötzlich aufgetauchter Zeugen entstand fast 7 Monate später der dringende Verdacht, dass sich Michael Heise nach Paraguay absetzen will. Ebenfalls stand bereits im Februar dieses Jahres fest, dass sich Michael Heise in der Vergangenheit nicht abgeneigt gezeigt, dass er die Flucht ergreifen würde. Warum hatte man dann im Februar die Strafe auf Bewährung ausgesetzt, um erst im September kurz vor seiner erneuten Reise, übrigens bereits die 7. ausser Landes, plötzlich seine Meinung seitens des Gerichtes geändert und einen Haftbefehl wegen Fluchtgefahr ausgestellt??????? Es lag kein Reiseverbot vor, jedoch stand ein wichtiges Treffen bezüglich seines Geschäftes bevor, dass den Ausgang des Ermittlungsverfahrens vielleicht zu Gunsten von Michael Heise geändert hätte. Dies sind die Anschuldigungen gegen Michael Heise. Seine Darstellung haben wir bereits auf der Internetseite einige Tage zuvor veröffentlicht. Um einige Recherchen nicht zu behindern, um das Verfahren nicht zu beeinflussen, sind uns noch weitere Punkte bezüglich des Verfahrens bekannt. Nach meiner Meinung hat Michael Heise wie bereits zuvor erwähnt, vielleicht nicht ganz korrekt gehandelt, jedoch glaube ich durch weitere Indizien und Betrachtung mehrere Beweise, die wir jedoch nicht veröffentlichen, dass Michael Heise nicht in der bösen Absicht gehandelt hat, jemanden zu schädigen oder zu betrügen gehandelt hat, sondern um seiner Familie und anderen Menschen etwas Besseres zu bieten, als es auf dem deutschen Markt vorkommt. Oder ist die Aktion von Siemens besser, als man ein Teil des Unternehmens verkaufte, damit anschließend die Menschen auf die Straße gesetzt wurden, obwohl es vorher das Versprechen gab, niemand muss um seinen Posten bangen??? Übrigens wie ist es eigentlich ausgegangen, mit dem Sumpf von inzwischen Milliarden, die versickert sind???? Sollte man nicht die Verantwortlichen mit einem Haftbefehl ins Gefängnis stecken, da die Fluchtgefahr durch das Einkommen, einfach vollzogen werden könnte???? Jedoch bei all diesen Vorwürfen gegen Michael Heise, sollten wir nicht vergessen, dass sich Michael Heise bereits jahrelang für die Menschenrechte und Gerechtigkeit für Andere einsetzte. Jedoch weiss ich eines: Michael Heise hat ein großes Herz und in dieser Sache sieht es so aus, als würde Michael Heise, zugunsten anderer größerer Interessen, verurteilt und gerichtet. Unglaublich wie der Fall Walter Krohn! Unglaublich wie der Fall Walter Krohn! http://www.krohn.de/ 79 Jähriger kämpft um sein Recht! Hier geht es um die Rüstungsindustrie, anstatt wie bei Michael um die Pharmaindustrie Sobald die restlichen Recherchen bei uns vorliegen, werden wir alle bisher unbenannten Fakten zur Entlastung von Michael Heise nennen. Bis dahin solltet ihr uns vertrauen, dass wir Michael Heise nicht unterstützen würden, wenn wir nicht Zweifel an den Vorwürfen seitens der Staatsanwaltschaft hätten. Aber hier geht es eigentlich nicht um Michael Heise, sondern um viel Geld. Jedoch werden wir weiter die Menschen bitten, die Petition für Michael Heise bezüglich Haftverschonung, bedingt durch Alter und Krankheit zu unterschreiben, das kein weiterer Mensch, der sich für Solidarität und Gerechtigkeit einsetzt, durch dieses nicht mehr zu begreifende unsoziale Vorgehen zugunsten des Kapitals, vernichtet wird.